smt64_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercy the Merciless
Mercy, also referred to as Mercy the Merciless, is an undead god with a very ironic name. She is the god of contrast, disease, and scent. Appearance Before her death, Mercy was an australian raven with a bluish tint to her feathers. Her eyes were half indigo, half crimson. Her beak was gray with a slight purplish tint. During her death, half her face became blown off. After her death, she became a much larger, anthropomorphic version of herself, with a bird skull for a face. Her body became an amalgam of her original colors, but much dull, and extremely dull reds and oranges. These contrasting parts of her body appear to be stitched together, and these stitches always leak blood. Her stripes resemble the night sky and the sunset. Origins Mercy was born not as a god, but as a mortal. A weak australian raven with absolutely no powers. Then... one day, she was hunted by a group of poachers. First, she was shot in the side, then the right side of her face was fired at, wiping half of it clean off. Soon after, she bled out. However, Mana felt pity for Mercy, and hired help from Atropa, the god of life and medicine, to revive Mercy. Atropa did most of the work, stitching together Mercy's parts, though she did it a bit shoddily, and reviving her, however Mana gave Mercy a magical staff. The Merciless Rampage A few days after her revival, Mercy decided she'd take revenge on the poachers who killed her. First, she tracked down the poachers, but instead of killing them instantly, she read their minds to find out where they lived before killing them. She began to stomp off to their village, in hopes of destroying it, however, along the way, Legumen met up with her. Not wanting her people to get killed, she told Mercy that the poachers were European, not Australian, which made Mercy take out her wrath on Europe instead of Australia. It took three days for Mercy to make the flight to Europe, but once she got there, she released the black plague and many other diseases upon it. She also did some damage herself, burning down many villages. She only stopped with the village burning when Atropa asked her nicely, and she was too good of friends with Atropa to turn down her request. Mercy's Plague Doctors Mercy, however, couldn't get rid of the black death. She had found some ancient depictions of Itajira while in Australia and while in Europe, and became inspired by some of his work. She decided that she'd make her own plague doctors that could help with the black death. So she rounded up a few doctors, and gave them masks of her own face based off Itajira's plague doctor masks, and told them to cure the black death. To help them with this, she gave them sweet smelling rose hips. Of course, Mercy didn't actually know how to fix the black death, however she assumed that all of this would help. Powers Nigh Immortality Mercy is nigh immortal, and is very hard to kill. The easiest way to kill her is with the Immortalkiller. Necromancy Mercy has the power of necromancy, she can revive the dead, either as normal people or as zombies. She can also summon peoples' spirits out of their xanadu so she or somebody else can speak with them. Spell Casting Mercy knows a variety of spells that were taught to her by Mana. Some of her more notable spells are her telepathy, teleportation, telekinesis, and mind reading spells. Pyrokinesis (Firebending) Mercy can conjure and control fire at will. Mortokinesis (Diseasebending) Using her breath, Mercy can spread diseases. She can also create her own diseases. Weaknesses Of course, Mercy has weaknesses. List of Weaknesses *If her staff is taken away, she cannot use her spells. *Like all gods, the Immortalkiller can kill her near instantly. *She can actually bleed out normally, though Atropa used a blood clotting spell on her stitches so she doesn't bleed out through them. *You can send on her on a destructive rampage for the stupidest things. Category:Gods Category:Females Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Tragic villains Category:Heel-Face Revolving Door Characters